Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention is used in breaking up a top of a reinforced-concrete column without damaging the reinforcement elements. In particular, reference is made to a device described in the preamble to the first claim hereof.
A device of this type is taught in Netherlands publication no. 9000008, which addressed the problem of realizing a device able to top columns having different diameters. The solution offered was to provide, for each jackhammer, a stop limiting the run of the activating jack of the tool.
This solution (Netherlands publication no. 9000008) can be improved upon from the point of view of the ability of the device to adapt itself to columns of different diameters and shapes, while conserving excellent operative results.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a device, constructionally simple and. economical, which is extremely flexible, and easily and swiftly adaptable to columns having different sizes and shapes, without losing anything in terms of performance.
An advantage of the invention is its ability to demolish both round and square columns.
A further advantage is that it provides a device which operates considerably quickly and accurately.
A further advantage is that it makes available a device of considerable structural solidity and sturdiness.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the present invention, as it is characterised in the appended claims.